Jessie Shake t Up
by disneyfanficxx
Summary: Shake it up chicago crew meets Shake it up NYC and Jessie and the Ross kids.
1. The paper

**This is my 1st fanfiction! Hope u enjoy! **

**Cece POV**

_The morning I woke up to find a paper that said "Shake It Up Is Going To The NYC"._

_Shake It Up Chiacgo is going to dance with Shake It Up NYC!_

_Someone named "Luke Ross"is on the Shake It Up NYC Crew._

_There will be free breakfast,lunch,and dinner with NYC Crew._

_Here's the Bad Part._

_There won't be a free hotel._

_Everyone is going to have to find their own place to sleep._

_Tour Bus Leaves At 6:30AM!_

(Don't Overpack It's Only A Week's Trip)

_(THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY THE BOLD NOT WORKING)_

_I Give Credit To summerrocks612 for helping me type this while im telling him this FF I have to sleep so i ended this chapter early_


	2. Hey Jessie!

**2 . Humor Startshere.**

** Jessie POV**

"Darn it! We're out of oil!" yelled Bertram.

"Go to the store and buy some!" I yelled back.

"I can't. the doors too far away."

I rolled my eyes.

I was almost done eating the French toast on my plate until,midbite,Emma started tugging on my shoulder.

" Jessie!Can you do camera for the Kitty Courture trendy fashion hour?"asked Emma.

"O-"

"Hey Jessie! Can u take me,Ravi,and Zuri to the park?"asked Luke.

"I'm sick and tired of you kids coming to me and bothering me when I'm eating!"

"I'll take u guys all to the park and Emma u can do your shoot ,we need more people to spend time with you guys."I said to the kids."

"I'll take you guys right after you all brush your after I finish this French toast."

**Jessie POV**

At the park.

"Hey Jessie! I got a Very important question. Do these glasses make me look smart?" Emma asked.

"Umm sure?"

"Hey Jessie!Can you watchMrs. Kipling while I get a churro?"asked Ravi.

Hey Jessie! Can you hold on Military Mary while I climb this rope?"Zuri asked.

"Hey Jessie! Can you hold my basketball while I use the restroom?"Luke asked.

"I really need more people around here."I said as I held to Mrs.K 's leash,Military Mary,and Luke's basketball.


	3. Meeting Jessie and Zuri

**Rocky POV**  
I'm so glad we're out of that bus.  
I was nice sitting near Cece,but guess who was right next to us?  
Tinka Hessenheffer.  
Even though she is now 10% less nasty,she's still annoying.  
Here's what happened on the bus (I made a list):  
*spit balls  
*loud music  
*episodes of Jersey Hills loud (although I love that show and I'm okay)  
*Tinka saying annoying stuff  
*Cece's loud voice reading over texts  
*prank calls on my phone

That's the end of the list but the worst part just happened:  
I GOTTA FIND A PLACE TO STAY!

After getting off the bus,the driver just dumped us and Phil (the producer) left us stranded in the middle of Central last thing he said to the dance crew was ask people around the park for places to live.  
"Hey Cece,let's ask that 18 year old with the kid I would say about 8 if they know a place to stay."I said.  
"Sure."  
I started walking right to her.  
"Hi you know a great place to stay here in NY?" I asked. " Why won't you just stay at our penthouse? I'll just have to check with my boss ,my names Jessie and that's Zuri. I'll introduce you to the other kids later." she said.  
I guess I just found my place to stay.


	4. A New Friend

**Enjoy! Review! review! review!**

** Emma POV**

"Im Kitty Couture! See you next time on the glitter box!"Emma said while throwing glitter to the camera and Zuri holding a umbrella to avoid glitter vomit.

"I think you have to stop with the glitter Emma." Zuri said to Emma as she took off the hat,gloves,and sunglasses she wears for the Kitty Courture

clothes.

"But the glitter make people want to follow this vlog."I replied.

"Hey Emma! Come over here! I'd like you to meet some girls! I think they're about your age!" Jessie yelled from the other side of the park.

Finally! More teens around here!The day Zuri's a teen,I'll be like.. 19? Who wants to wait that long? Besides,maybe they can help me with the vlog!

"Emma! I got two people you might want to meet!They seem too know a lot about fashion." Jessie yelled over to me from the other side of the park.

"What makes you say that?" I replied back.

"They told me my clothes are last season."

"I told you!"

"Let's go back to the will meet one of 's your roommate for a week!"

Back home. Turns out Cece Jones is my roommate and Rocky Blue is Jessie's roommate.I had to redecorate my room by taking down my Jordan Taylor

posters and replacing them with fashion posters that are in this ,I reorganize my

closet to leave space for Cece's clothes. Finally,I put all of my Jordan T posters in stuck to my closet door like how Jessie does it. Oh,but later, I went to

the Icing store by Claire's to by some new jewelry and hanged it against a DIY jewelry holder tree using pure white. DIY is not my first choice but I saw

it on youtube and it looked cute so I made , the jewelry I bought there will get me noticed like the logo said.

When Cece entered my room, she was all like this:" Wow! Your room looks the prettiest in all the other rooms."

"Thanks Cece."

" will I sleep?"

" You get to sleep at my window 's right behind that 't 's very 's even a shelf for you to put your small stuff like your

phone and 's a container for candy and 's also a magazine rack, two pillows,and a small mini mirror built-in too!" I told Cece.

Thanks! That's nice!"

"Dinner time!" Bertrum yelled from downstairs.

"Guess we better go. Let's talk at the dinner on!" I told Cece as I realized I just made a new friend.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Sorry guys...**

** I'm not gonna publish the next chapter for this story for about a week.**

** But,I am working hard on the next chapter. I'm sorry there are mispelled words and cut-out words in the story. **

**I understand.**

**On the other hand, I am also writing another fanfiction. It is a Jessie fanfiction about Emma Ross.**

** Until the next chapter of this cross-over, I will have to say goodbye.**

** XOXO,**

** Maryt13 **


	6. Dance Off

**This is the last chapter. Sorry I ended this story with only six chapters. **

**I'm working on****_ a new fanfiction. _**

** Cece POV**

The end of the week is here. The dance with Shake It Up! NYC.

Ty said there was a change. Chicago's gonna have a dance off with NYC.

Rocky and I practiced in the Ross's living room for about an hour or so,but

we never seemed to get tired. Luke practiced along with us. After the dance

off, Luke's gonna dance on the dance floor. Since we stayed with Jessie and the

kids,they got invited to the NYC set as a guests. The whole week was full of

slobber,hugs,amazing food,luxury,and fun. Staying in Emma's room was a

dream come true. Rocky's place was fun too. She said Jessie has a Xbox 360

with games that hasn't been released into stores yet.

It seemed nice.

(Rocky's POV)

Show time. NYC just finished dancing to Calling all the Monsters.

But we're gonna dance to TTYLXOX.

"Ready Cece ?" I asked

"Ready."

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

's dancing now and i gotta say he's pretty good.

When Luke was finished, Ty started talking.

"The winner of the dance off is...Chicago!" Ty said.

The Chicago crew started cheering.

The NYC crew put their heads down like losers.

"Oh and here's late mail. The tour bus got broken down. It's gonna take another week

to get to NYC." Ty said

Bad luck to us.

**Hope u enjoyed this fanfiction. Review Review Review! **


End file.
